


The Watch

by Mystic_Shadows



Category: Trolls (2016)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24338164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Shadows/pseuds/Mystic_Shadows
Summary: Branch didn't have a Watch.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 47





	The Watch

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place between Trolls and Trolls World Tour.
> 
> I tried a new style. Getting into their heads was hard.

There was a box on his bed. That was a problem. The bed had been empty that morning when he left. Branch creeped closer and circled around it. The box was wrapped in plain navy blue wrapping paper, with a dark forest green bow sitting on top. He reached out and poked it, then jumped back. 

Once he confirmed nothing was going to blow up, he crept back to the bed and opened the box, being very careful to not tear the paper. He folded the paper, setting it aside, and turned his attention to the plain, white box. He opened the box and carefully set the lid aside.

Nestled inside the box on a bed of leaves was a Hug Watch, with a piece of paper laying next to it. 

He glanced at the Watch and picked up the piece of paper. 

" _ Branch!!! _

_ Hi!!!! I realized it's been almost a full half-year since you found your True Colours! And! You've come so far from being your old Paranoid Hermit self to being a Secretive Loner self! You've even started offering high-fives and fist bumps to the other trolls. Mainly the Pack, but still! _

_ And you barely grumbled when Cooper hugged you! Or when Satin and Chenille did! Or when Biggie did! Or when Guy Diamond did!  _

_ So I thought it might be time. _

_ It's ok if you don't wear it, though. I just thought every troll should have a Watch. And even if you wear it and don't participate, I respect that, even if I don't understand it. _

_ Hugs (if you want them!) _

_ Poppy _

Branch smiled down at the note and folded the paper carefully, making a note to add it to his Poppy Pile. 

He turned his attention to the Watch and carefully examined it. The band and watch were both dark green and he assumed that the light would be green as well. He sat, frowning, and stared at the Watch.

It was no secret that Troll Village was a very touchy-feely village. At almost any given time, the trolls were touching each other in some way, the most common being high-fives, fist-bumps, and hugs. 

It was also no secret that Branch was not a touchy-feely type. He did  _ not _ like participating in the activities of high-fives, fist-bumps, or hugging. His hair would stand on end, his heart-beat would increase, he couldn't get enough air. No, he  _ did not _ like touching others.

But.

Branch smiled at the Watch as he remembered Biggie asking if they could hug; Guy Diamond offering a fist-bump; Smidge slapping his shoulder gently-then looking horrified and asking if that was ok; Satin and Chenille measuring him to make new clothes, stopping if he was getting overwhelmed; and Poppy's hugs. The hugs where she asked first and kept them loose, so he didn't feel trapped.

They had learned his boundaries. He could learn too.

He put the Watch on.


End file.
